The regulating member of a timepiece generally includes an inertia flywheel called a balance and a resonator called a balance spring. These parts determine the working quality of the timepiece. Indeed, they regulate the working of the movement, i.e. they control the frequency thereof.
It is known to fabricate a timepiece part in a silicon-based material. The use of a micro-machinable material, like silicon, has advantages in terms of manufacturing precision, owing to progress in current methods, particularly within the field of electronics. Advantage can also be taken of the very low sensitivity of silicon to magnetism and temperature changes. However, the parts to be made must be flat, as it is not currently possible to make silicon parts with several levels.